<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TK】【架空】愛かた番外 近距离恋爱04 by swan101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081161">【TK】【架空】愛かた番外 近距离恋爱04</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101'>swan101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>『愛かた的意思是… 他唯一的相方，亦是永远的命运』</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TK】【架空】愛かた番外 近距离恋爱04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>满月，忽而躲入云后，忽而轻柔地亮出通体光华。三月过半的天气，车内空调的温度调得不高，透过车窗可以看到树木、田野、山川的剪影自眼底略过，像一幅幅剪贴画。</p><p>刚带着几分好奇，看着这在贴了防窥膜的事务所的车里所看不到的风景，夜晚的高速路也相对安静下来，偶尔有大型货车隆隆地自旁边超过去，随即又归于沉寂，沥青路边在月光下泛着清辉。</p><p>“现在不堵车，很快就能到东京了。”</p><p>前座的计程车司机大概以为他在着急，这么说了一句。</p><p>“嗯，谢谢。”</p><p>他收回目光，应了一句。抱在腿上的猪排饭还散发着热气，大概是店里的老板用了陶瓷器具来打包的关系吧，最后还在外面包了一层锡纸。</p><p>某个现在正严格控制着自己的饮食和作息的人，看到这个八成又要吐槽他不知所谓了。说起来，真的想去慰劳他，倒不如带上清粥、小菜呢，抱着这个他根本不能吃的东西，搭跨省际的计程车去位于东京的剧场，简直是再明显不过的醉翁之意不在酒。</p><p>不过，猪排饭很好吃就是了，说是“可遇而不可求”的味道也不为过。同剧组的女演员一开始在拍片现场说起时，大家并不太信。但今天的拍摄极为顺畅，早早收工后，大家终于抵不住她的劝说，去了那家拉面店。</p><p>原本店里只有立食柜台，不过短短半个月不到的时间，她不知怎地，已和店主大叔熟悉了起来，一行人破例被带到位于店铺后面的店主家里。</p><p>在这种地方城市，很多住宅都保持着传统样式，尽管温度还不算高，但小小的庭院里已经冒出点点绿色，坐在兼做厨房的起居室里，几个相熟的演职人员挤在一起吵吵闹闹。猪排饭其实没吃多少，毕竟大家要控制饮食，保持体型。但猪排的肉质、酱汁的调味、鸡蛋和洋葱的火候，就连米饭的软硬度都无可挑剔，再加上共演的几位演员都合作了多次，就算说不上多熟，也带着亲近感。处于这种令人突然放松下来的环境，让他做了件极为糟糕的事情——打开起居室的门，躲开众人的视线，站在庭院里拨通了光一的电话。</p><p>光一舞台剧快开演的时候，此前经纪人帮他接下的一部电影也差不多开拍了。之前拍摄地点是东京市内的摄影棚，之后一行人马又浩浩荡荡杀到临县的这座小城。</p><p>要说普通的刚刚开始交往的恋人，现在正是如胶似漆的时候，恨不得随时挂在对方身边，且对外人的白眼视而不见。但他却在一个多月的时间里，连对方的声音都没听到过。</p><p>虽然光一的舞台有固定时间表，但他这边的时间却不容易把握，有时候，好不容易发现结束的时间稍早些，却发现当天的舞台是午场加夜场的安排，他也只好强压下自己的任性，恨恨地把手机丢到放在墙角的包里，当作出气。</p><p>不过今天却天时地利人和，只有午场，明天还是难得的休演日。</p><p>电话很快接通了，对面传来的声音有点儿有气无力。抬手看看表，的确是刚结束不久。想了一下，没有问出“是不是很累”的话，而是很直接地说，在和同剧组的人吃到了好吃的盖浇饭，要是可以，希望他们可以来这里出一次外景，“你肯定也喜欢。”最后又加了一句。<br/>
“什么嘛，也不给我吃，还要告诉我。”</p><p> </p><p>光一的声音能听出来还有点儿不稳定的喘息，不过带着笑意。刚顿了一下，说“我给你拍照”，然后光一提高了声音叫“不要，看到更讨厌”。</p><p>闭上眼睛，倾听着那熟悉的声音，刚笑了起来，心浮气躁的情绪一下被驱散了，一片柔软。挂断电话前，他说：“呐，我很想你……”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>光一吱唔了一下，没说话，却许久没有挂掉电话。听了好一会儿沿着电缆传过来的细细呼吸声，刚下决心按了挂断按钮。有些后悔，不该说出“想你”这样的话，搅乱两人的心思。刚刚分别的时候，虽然满心不舍，却不算难以忍受，反倒是开始意识到快要可以见面时，更加难熬。更何况，现在舞台接近尾声，光一身上所承受的压力也愈发接近承受极限。</p><p>“喂，你怎么躲在这里！”</p><p>木门被拉开时，发出了很大的动静，刚急忙转头，共演的女演员从门里面探出上半身，目光在他的脸和还来不及放下的手机间转了一圈后，用颇为暧昧的口气说，“打电话？”</p><p>“……有点事。”</p><p>他们合作过很多次，关系不错，但到不了可以闯入对方私人领域的关系，他收敛了一下心神，把手机放进裤兜，若无其事地跟着她回到屋里。除了猪排饭，桌上还摆着不少特色小菜和只有当地售卖的地方啤酒，就算是拍摄期间，大家也不免稍稍破戒，情绪高起来，大家追问女演员怎么发现的这家店。她大概心情也很好，就透露说下面马上要拍的电视剧是美食题材，她最近有空就来店里和店主聊天，以及学习料理的方法。</p><p>“我一定要说服大叔来做剧里的料理造型师……”</p><p>刚听着听着就有些走神儿，屋里闹腾腾的环境让他升起一股莫名的冲动。他站起来，对其他人说“还有些事情，要处理”，致歉了一圈之后，从后门绕到店里。</p><p>店主看他进来有些惊讶，以为他想追加什么东西，特意压低声音告诉他可以直接从家里到厨房。刚笑了一下表示感谢，接着就说，想打包一份饭，不过要去一个挺远的地方，不知道怎么保温才好。<br/>
店主楞了一下，接着说“交给我吧。”他手下利索地忙活了一会儿，递给刚的是外面包了一层锡纸的沉甸甸砂锅，“还是第一次用砂锅装盖浇饭。”</p><p>走出店外，天色已经很晚，但恰好有辆计程车滑到他面前停了下来，显示“空车”的红灯在眼前闪烁。刚上了车，对司机说：“去东京的银座附近可以吗？”司机没有回头，说：“去是可以，车费可不便宜。”</p><p>“我有点急事，”刚说道，“我可以把回程的费用也一起付给你，总之拜托您了。”</p><p>“是去见心上人吗？”司机听完说了句老掉牙的用词，但麻利地发动了车子，“好，这就走了！”</p><p>计程车乘着夜色向帝国剧场驶去，带着猪排饭，带着他，以及对光一的思念……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>